


Лотос

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Post-Canon, Romance, Shower Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Добро пожаловать домой.





	Лотос

\- У тебя очень красивый дом, - вежливо говорит Лио, переступая порог квартиры.  
Лесть наглая и неприкрытая – иногда Гало сам боится заходить сюда и не зажмуриваться от открывающихся глубин хаоса, - но действенная.  
\- У меня много чего красивого! – весело отвечает Гало, застрявший одной ногой в штанине и прыгающий на другой ноге в попытках не рухнуть на заваленный хламом пол.  
О, вот и летняя шина, а он ее как раз искал!  
Лио так же вежливо хмыкает и проходит в кухню, старательно – чересчур старательно, по мнению Гало, - не глядя в его сторону. А что поделать, если в штанах прожжена дыра после очередного героического дня? Конечно, хочется их поскорее скинуть, он же у себя дома!  
У них дома – исправляется Гало. Сам ведь предложил Лио пожить здесь какое-то время, пока не обоснуется в городе. Тем более, они теперь коллеги. И друзья! А какие могут быть секреты между коллегами и друзьями? Не помрет же Лио, если узнает, что сегодня на Гало трусы в барсуках с пиццей в лапах?  
Кстати, надо бы поесть.  
Уже на кухне, где вовсю хозяйничает заметно осмелевший Лио, Гало приходят в голову две мысли.  
Первая: друзья не целуют друг друга даже в самых опасных ситуациях – а Гало не настолько дурак, чтобы отрицать, что недавняя «первая помощь» сильно вышла за рамки профессиональной. Нет, целуется Лио – как и он сам – вполне профессионально, с этим не поспоришь.  
И вторая: Лио, может, и не умрет от вида чужих трусов или изгвазданной кухни, но от чего-то посерьезней вполне может. В конце концов, он совсем недавно был на волосок от смерти.  
Не стоит шутить о таком даже мысленно, велит себе Гало и как можно радушнее хлопает по спине Лио. Тот критично разглядывает содержимое холодильника. Шин там, слава богу, нет.  
\- Не стесняйся, мой дом – твой дом! Бери что хочешь! Только посмотри, чтобы не просроченное.  
\- Обязательно, - отвечает Лио как-то невнятно и добавляет уже увереннее и громче: - Большое тебе спасибо. Только я сначала приму душ. В нашей кочевой жизни это была редкая радость, сам понимаешь.  
\- Ага, - кивает Гало, глядя в его удаляющуюся спину. – Ванну сам найдешь, у меня тут не дворец, не заблудишься! А я пока пиццу закажу, ладно?  
\- С ананасом, - доносится из коридора, и Гало передергивает плечами.  
Вот ведь страшный человек.  
Он успевает заказать две пиццы – нормальную и террористическую – и даже немного прибраться на кухне, найдя под столом три разных носка и старый аккумулятор, но Лио так и не появляется.  
Гало бродит из комнаты в комнату, не находя себе места, потом наконец поднимает с пола и натягивает джинсы. Он даже начинает придирчиво разглядывать окно, размышляя, не стоит ли впервые в жизни его помыть, но тут же одергивает себя – что за бред лезет в голову, в самом деле.  
Это все от беспокойства.  
Вода в ванной шумит. Гало топчется под закрытой дверью, словно он чужой в своем доме, отчаянно прислушиваясь и убеждая себя, что повода нервничать нет: ну, подумаешь, проторчит Лио под душем час-другой, что ему, жалко воды для друга, что ли?  
Звук собственного имени доносится до него отдаленным эхом, будто кто-то негромко окликнул с улицы. Или вовсе показалось? Может, Лио зовет на помощь? Может, он там упал в обморок?  
Нет, в обмороке не разговаривают.  
Просто упал?..  
Намокшие потемневшие волосы облепили раскрасневшиеся от горячей воды лицо и шею и напоминают цветом листья какого-то причудливого растения. А гневно сверкающие из-под слипшихся прядей глаза все такие же розовые.  
Очень красиво. Очень. Гало всегда хотел искупаться в пруду с лотосами - с тех самых пор, как искал в сети картинки о древних матоях, а нашел много интересного о странной восточной стране.  
Он стоит посреди ванной, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и смотрит, как голый Лио замирает и медленно разжимает ладонь, которая только что плотно обхватывала член.  
Лотосы. Точно.  
Ну, значит, искупаемся прямо сейчас.  
Выражение лица Лио заставляет вспомнить о самой первой встрече на крыше горящего небоскреба. Один неверный шаг – и ты труп, говорит это лицо, но когда Гало боялся всем рискнуть?  
Лио сердито выключает душ, но вода с мокрых волос все еще стекает тонкими струйками по коже вниз, к мокрым завиткам в паху, и Гало скользит взглядом за этими ручейками, медленно двигаясь вперед и почти задыхаясь от обжигающе горячего пара. От зрелища, которое открывается ему сейчас. От собственных мыслей.  
Нет, на крыше было не так страшно.  
Не так красиво.  
Лио кусает губы и вдруг издает тихий, задушенный всхлип.  
\- Ты долго еще? – выдыхает он еле слышно. – Холодно.  
Первое, что делает Гало, когда залезает в ванную прямо в одежде – врубает воду на полную.  
Второе – целует искусанные губы так нежно, как только может. Они горячие и мягкие, скользить по ним языком ужасно приятно. Лио тихо стонет ему в рот что-то неразборчивое, а потом прикусывает нижнюю губу, закидывая руки на шею Гало. Он встает на цыпочки и прижимается так тесно, что Гало чувствует, как член Лио задевает кожу на животе над застежкой штанов. Гало нетерпеливо тянет их вниз, и замирает, когда Лио со смешком перехватывает его руку.  
\- Теперь-то куда торопиться, - хмыкает он и неспешно расстегивает пуговицу и молнию на джинсах, щекотно задевая кончиками пальцев напряженный живот Гало, а потом дергает намокшую ткань и сам опускается на колени.  
Когда он поднимает голову и небрежным взмахом руки откидывает с лица налипшие волосы, Гало кажется, что член сейчас взорвется.  
\- Красивый, - негромко говорит Лио, прежде чем взять его в рот, и Гало стоит нечеловеческих усилий не вцепиться со всей дури в мокрые волосы и не насадить Лио до самого горла.  
\- Дыши глубже, мы же не хотим, чтобы все быстро закончилось, - раздается снизу, и Гало только сейчас понимает, что зажмурился до мелькающих перед глазами черных точек.  
Он с трудом выравнивает дыхание, как и было велено, старается сделать вдох поглубже – глубже, черт возьми, глубже, глубже, как же хочется, чтобы Лио взял глубже, - и тяжело опирается ладонями о скользкую кафельную стену ванной.  
Теперь вода хлещет прямо на макушку, полностью оглушая, но в голове и так не осталось никаких мыслей. Гало наблюдает за мерными движениями светлой макушки у его паха – назад-вперед, назад-вперед, пока они не превращаются в одно долгое «вперед-вперед-вперед».  
Гало не знает, можно ли высосать из кого-то душу прямо через член, но ему кажется, Лио сейчас занят именно этим.  
\- Иди ко мне, - хрипло просит Гало, совершенно одурев от этой пытки, и Лио замирает, а потом выпускает член из губ, неловко поднимается на ноги, почему-то избегая смотреть в глаза.  
\- Это было слишком? – тихо спрашивает он и стонет в голос, когда Гало притягивает его к себе за плечо и сжимает оба члена в кулаке свободной рукой.  
Лио вскидывает ошарашенный взгляд и смотрит теперь на Гало. Только на Гало.  
В ушах шумит вода, но звук чужого сбившегося дыхания громче.  
Гало понимает, что дрочит слишком быстро и резко, он пытается замедлить движения, но его ладонь накрывает рука Лио, не позволяя останавливаться, его пальцы жестко трут головку, и Гало не выдерживает, выплескиваясь на свой и чужой живот, на мокрый кафель – кажется, что его семя повсюду. И не только его.  
Лио обессилено прикрывает глаза и утыкается лбом ему в плечо.  
\- У тебя замечательный дом, - шепчет он. – Больше всего мне в нем нравится владелец. И ванная.


End file.
